gojiratheking_blogfandomcom-20200213-history
Gojiratheking Black
Gojiratheking Black is The 2nd Memestructor, created as the last command of The Original Memestructor when it was destroyed by the book. The Memestructor sparingly allowed itself to become weaker and give powers in secrecy to create A 2nd Gojira, removing all evil from the original Gojiratheking to forward progress and help create GTK Black, should The Memestructor be killed. Gojiratheking Black's goal was similar to The Memestructor, though it would not reset the omniverse and would only kill anything that was A meme by the time GTK Black had came. Due to The Memestructor not expecting itself to be defeated, let alone killed in any sort of manner, Gojiratheking Black was not part of The Plan. The Most Major thing is that his battle with Gojiratheking closed The RPVerse Portal, Preventing others from entering and leaving the RPVerse's Main Universe and Multiverse. However, Gojiraheking Black seems to have chosen to ignore The Memestructor's Plan, instead going by his own methods - He Most likely realizes the failure of The Memestructor and blames it on the plan. Personality Since all evil was removed from The Original Gojiratheking to help create GTK Black, GTK Black has the exact opposite of all positive traits of Gojira's Personality. GTK Black is Naturally Rebellious, Can't take Criticism, and also seems to exhibit behaviors from The Memestructor. Design Due to The Memestructor removing all evil from Gojiratheking, GTK Black always stays in The Decepticon Transformation as A Preferred stat. GTK Black can access his own version of the true king ghidorah the memelord form, when the bowtie is changed from purple in color to A Dark Gray. History Gojiratheking Black first appears when Gojira entered The Memestructor's Reality, wanting to see what it was like there. Of Course, Very Little was of interest, seeing as The Memestructor destroyed most of this multiverse by the time it left. However this changed when Gojiratheking Black decided that now was the time to enact The Memestructor's Revenge, popping out from seemingly nowhere and rushing Gojira, however Gojira reacted quick enough to dodge and counter with A Kick. GTK Black was then sent flying 10 Yards Away, however quickly recovered, Firing Several Blasts at Gojiratheking. Gojiratheking was caught in the fire, With his clothes set ablaze and skin falling apart. After that, A Large Explosion occured, ending two nearby universes in the process. Gojiratheking emerges from the space junk left from the chaos, injured heavily with his upper clothes nearly torn apart. Gojiratheking then stated that "that blast was his queue" and that GTK Black was going down. Gojiratheking pulled A Lightsaber from seemingly nowhere, attempting to charge at Gojiratheking Black, however his left arm (Holding the Saber) was easily broken and the saber shattered by A single tap of GTK Black's finger. GTK Black then stated that Cutting almost anything won't matter if you can't hit anything with it or the opponent lives past or even regenerates from it. With His Left arm broken, Gojira punched with the right arm instead, however due to being weakened from the blast it did little damage to GTK Black, who simply sent him flying into A Universe, firing Another Blast. Luckily for Gojira, Gojira recovered and got out of the way just in time before the universe exploded. GTK Black scowered, searching for Gojira who had flown away and hid inbetween universes, using the explosion as A Get-away. Gojira then sneak attacked GTK Black from behind, cutting off GTK Black's arm with A Single Blow. Just Then, A Fleet sent by A New Government re-organizing the multiverse showed up, in A Attempt to investigate why 3 Universes mysteriously disappeared in A Few Instances. GTK Black then told this Government of the happenings of the battle, and that he destroyed the 3 Universes. He Then Announced that once done with the battle, He'd destroy the entire multiverse finishing what The Memestructor could not. The Fleet's Admiral then told GTK Black that they would Absolutely not allow this, that he is invading their territories, and to turn back. GTK Black declined, choosing to ignore the warning and continue with his villanous acts. The Admiral then told the fleet's main ship to fire A Warning Shot at GTK Black, however the warning shot did absolutely nothing as GTK Black soaked the damage. GTK Black then fired his own warning shot, destroying the entire fleet with A Single Blast. GTK Black then commented that the encounter was Insultingly Easy, However Gojira added that due to the fact GTK Black's planning on destroying their territories, already destroyed 3 Universes and decimated A Entire Star Fleet that surely GTK Black must realize they'll send more units. GTK Black responded that he didn't care, and will just do the same as he did to this fleet to any others they may send. The Battle then continued, Gojira angered at how many people GTK Black would kill, Knocking GTK Black into the RPVerse Portal. Gojira followed. Inbetween the entrance and exit to The RPVerse Portal, Gojira and GTK Black continued their battle, both heavily injured. With Little Energy Left, Gojira began preparing A Blast that would potentially destroy the entrance and exit to the RPVerse Portal. GTK Black did similar. After 10 Minutes of charging, Both fired their blasts at each-other, locking on for Another 20 minutes before GTK Finally overcame GTK Black's blast, ripping off the right side of GTK Black's face, and burning away GTK Black's legs. However, GTK Knew that there would be so little time left until the RPVerse portal's entrance and exits are destroyed by his blast, so he quickly rushed to the exit and entered the joke RPVerse. Soon afterwards, Any Way to get into or leave the RPVerse was destroyed, however GTK Black still lived inside the RPVerse portal, now unescapable. GTK Black then continued to eternally suffer, trapped in The RPVerse portal. Trivia *He's A Parody of Goku Black from Dragon Ball Super, though does parody evil doppelgangers in general.